


Reset

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Imagine what would've happened if Brooke won season 11
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 21





	Reset

Brooke sat at the viewing party with the rest of the top 4. She was completely expecting Yvie to win. When her own name was announced as the winner, she was so shocked that she wondered if it was an editing mistake.

"Come on," A production assistant waved Brooke over. "We have to head out to the party."

"Here she is," Asia O'Hara gestured towards Brooke as she was escorted to the stage. "Your winner, Brooke Lynn Hytes!"

Brooke stepped over to where she was standing and stood very still as she was crowned and handed her scepter. She waved at all of the paparazzi and the guests, just like a true queen. She was grateful to RuPaul and World of Wonder for her win. 

"There's someone here to see you," Asia said once the party was finally over.

"Who?" Brooke asked.

Asia laughed and shook her head. "You know who it is."

"Jose," Brooke breathed out as she saw Vanjie approaching them. 

Vanjie ran over and hugged Brooke tightly. As they began to pull away, Vanjie grabbed Brooke's face and kissed her.

“Don’t knock my crown off,” Brooke laughed. “I just got it.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Vanjie kissed Brooke once more. “I can’t believe you actually did it.”

“Neither can I,” Brooke smiled brightly.

“Let’s go back to your hotel room and get you out of drag,” Vanjie took Brooke’s hand and interlocked their fingers. “Then we can celebrate your win.”

“Jose, I don't-” Brooke started, but she was interrupted by Vanjie.

“Shhh,” Vanjie shushed her gently. “We can talk about everything later.”

~~~

"I've been in drag so ridiculously long today," Brooke sighed as she peeled off her false lashes. "It feels good to take it off."

"Brock," Vanjie stood behind her and rested her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Yes," Brooke stopped what she was doing and looked at Vanjie in the mirror.

"There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about," Vanjie sighed. "I figured post-win might be a good time. You know, while you're still high on the win."

"Okay," Brooke laughed. "Just let me finish getting out of drag. Then I'm all yours."

Vanjie stood by patiently as Brooke got out of drag, sitting on the bed. Brooke peeked at Vanjie in the mirror occasionally. She couldn't imagine what the smaller queen wanted from her after all this time. Once Brooke was finished, she joined Vanjie on the bed.

"What's up?" Brooke asked, turning her body to face Vanjie.

"Has winning changed your mind?" Vanjie asked quietly.

Brooke furrowed her brows. "About what, Jose?"

"About us," Vanjie sighed in frustration. "About not wanting to be tied down to one person."

"I don't know," Brooke shrugged. "It really hasn't sunken in that I've won yet."

Vanjie sighed and stood up. "I shouldn't have come here."

"No, wait," Brooke grabbed Vanjie's arm and pulled her back down. "Don't go."

Before Vanjie could respond, Brooke grabbed her face and pulled her into a rough kiss. Vanjie scooted her body closer to Brooke and kissed back with deep desire. She’d wanted to get back together with Brooke for a long time, but she had almost given up hope until Brooke won.

“Please,” Vanjie begged, pressing her forehead against Brooke’s. “I’ve been waiting so long and I miss you.”

“I just need time, Jose,” Brooke sighed and shook her head. “Just give me some time to think.”

Vanjie nodded and flopped back on the bed. This wasn’t at all how either of them expected the night to go.

~~~

“Jose,” Brooke said as Vanjie answered the phone the next morning. “Are you still around?” 

“For today, yeah,” Vanjie was sitting down at the kitchen table in her hotel room. “Why?”

“Come over,” Brooke replied softly. “Let’s talk.”

“Alright,” Vanjie sighed. “Just let me finish eating.”

Brooke laughed. “Okay. Just come over when you’re done.”

About thirty minutes later, Vanjie was standing at the door of Brooke’s hotel room once again. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Brooke opened it almost immediately, as if she were waiting for Vanjie to arrive.

“What did you want to talk about?” Vanjie asked as she walked through the door.

“I made up my mind,” Brooke said. “Sit down on the couch with me.”

The two of them headed over to the couch silently. They had no idea what to say or where to begin with the conversation. It was a conversation that had been coming for a long time, but that didn’t make it any easier for them to have it.

“I think I’m ready,” Brooke sighed, a huge weight lifting from her shoulders.

“Ready for what, Brock?” Vanjie asked.

Brooke paused to take a deep breath. “I want to get back together. I don’t have to focus on the competition anymore. It’s over, I won.”

“Really?” Vanjie smiled brightly, getting excited. “You really wanna get back together?”

“Of course I do,” Brooke put her hand on Vanjie’s thigh. “I love you.”

Vanjie climbed into Brooke’s lap, facing her. “I love you too.”

“So will you take me back?” Brooke asked, hands on Vanjie’s hips.

“Yes,” Vanjie giggled and smiled.

Vanjie leaned in and kissed Brooke, wrapping her hands around the taller queen’s neck. Brooke’s hands wandered down and grabbed Vanjie’s ass, making her moan into the kiss. They had missed each other more than they even realized.

“I don’t ever want to let you go again as long as I’m breathing,” Vanjie said as they pulled away briefly.

“Me either, baby,” Brooke panted. “I missed you so much.”

Vanjie put her hands on Brooke’s face and pulled her in for another kiss. At last, she could finally say she had a boyfriend again. Honestly, it was the only boyfriend she’d ever wanted. Brooke was the love of her life and she never wanted anyone to think differently ever again.


End file.
